Agire
by BlackRikku
Summary: Edward è cresciuto di alcuni centimetri: dentro e fuori. Se la forza che ha dentro fosse tradotta in altezza, di sicuro sarebbe un gigante. Forse è giunto il momento, anche per lei, di crescere davvero.


**Disclaimers: FullMetal Alchemist non mi appartiene. Se fosse mio sarei davvero orgogliosa di aver creato qualcosa di divertente e di assolutamente geniale.**

_**Mi sono avvicinata da poco alla serie, ma ho subito sentito la necessità di scrivere qualcosa. Non pretendo di classificarla come fic assolutamente splendida (ride), ma ho voluto provare a mettermi in gioco. Accetto qualsiasi tipo di commento, ovviamente scritti in maniera costruttiva: è una cosa che ritengo assolutamente importante . L'ispirazione è giunta grazie alla puntata dell'Anime #26 intitolata "Le sue ragioni". Secondo me è una splendida puntata, e ho provato a dare la mia interpretazione personale. WinryxEdward ? Si, in un certo senso il pairing è quello…**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

Agire, senza fermarsi un secondo. Muoversi per realizzare concretamente, o semplicemente non ritrovarsi a pensare.

Una cosa del genere è decisamente più facile e utile ad una personalità forte e a due occhi chiari e sinceri come quelli del maggiore dei fratelli Elrich (i suoi sono occhi che ti entrano dentro e forse non c'è aggettivo per descriverli appieno), ed è una cosa di cui lui non può fare a meno, perché vuol dire mantenere le promesse fatte all'unico parente che ama tanto, per cui ha sacrificato un braccio.

E' stato il prezzo da pagare per poterlo legare a un'armatura, immobile spettatrice di un disastro che difficilmente qualcuno avrebbe potuto fermare.

Edward Elric si concede attimi di pace solo nel momento in cui il sonno prende il sopravento (per dormire a pancia scoperta) o quando, per cause di forza maggiore, non può muovere un passo dall'ennesima stanza in cui lui o Alphonse sostano.

Raramente la pioggia lo ferma, o il vento, semmai è qualche ordine dagli alti ranghi (che non può proprio trasgredire, o è la fine) che lo costringe a non muoversi, o ferite troppo gravi che hanno bisogno di tempo per rimarginarsi.

Sono poche le ore in cui fissa il soffitto o qualche punto indefinito, o ancora meglio il suo braccio meccanico, senza una parola, la mente che passa in rassegna nozioni di alchimia, fatti accaduti, anche qualche insulto contro Roy Mustang e di certo il percorso di viaggio da affrontare.

In un momento come quello, Winry Rockbell decide di far ordine nella valigia da lavoro che porta sempre con se, forse troppo infastidita da qualcosa che non riesce a definire, lei che ama essere chiassosa nei momenti in cui l'umore è praticamente a terra.

L'aver incontrato Panynya e il signor Dominic l'ha improvvisamente turbata, non tanto per qualcosa che li riguarda…quanto perché hanno reso ancora più forte un pensiero che da un po' di tempo a quella parte la tormenta continuamente.

La calma che fino a quel momento aveva regnato è a tratti interrotta da viti e bulloni, e alcune chiavi inglesi che vengono poste a lato, in un vano apposito. Musica per le sue orecchie da fanatica degli auto-mail, rumore di metallo su altro metallo per le orecchie di qualsiasi altra persona.

La mano destra è sporcata di grasso, e mentre con la sinistra cerca il panno che usa solitamente in quelle occasioni, lancia un'occhiata alla schiena di Ed, immobile come sempre.

Figlia unica, eppure con due fratelli. Così ha detto Maes Hughes. Questi ultimi, stesso sangue, ma diverse facce di una medaglia: Alphonse, dolce ma forte, coraggioso e puro. Ci vuole più carattere di quanto si pensi a mostrare i propri sentimenti, a versare lacrime, a mostrare passione.

Edward, impetuoso e terribile, irascibile e irruente. Sente proprio il dovere di "fratello maggiore", e il peso di aver il corpo intero, mentre ad Al non è rimasta che la sua anima (con tutto ciò che comporta).

Insieme, uniti e severi con loro stessi, e decisi a tornare come un tempo. E silenziosi, con lei e con chi si preoccupa veramente per loro, per non terrorizzarla.

Il risultato è contrario: Winry si preoccupa sempre e soffre del loro tacere.

Chi dei due porta il peso più grande ? Quale dei due fratelli ha in se una responsabilità insopportabile ?

Anima, corpo e sensi, due auto mail al posto della gamba e del braccio, il pensiero fisso di aver trascinato il proprio fratello all'inferno.

L'anima, nessun corpo, niente lacrime e la paura del rifiuto della gente, quella di rimanere sempre impossibilitato a toccare, sentire, di vedere il sangue del proprio sangue soffrire dolori atroci ogni volta che c'è da ricostruire qualche pezzo.Perché Al non è egoista, ne tanto meno accusa il fratello di essere la causa del suo status.

Alphonse Elric non è egoista, come invece può esserlo lei, quando, in quel momento, il pensiero di vedere sparire per sempre quei due occhi così chiari trova risposta e sfogo in un grido silenzioso della sua mente. Ha tanti desideri, l'uno più complesso dell'altro. Vorrebbe riabbracciare i propri genitori e rivedere il sorriso di Trisha, così simile a quello di Alphonse. Desidera dimenticare quella strana luce che ha avvolto la casa, quella notte, il sangue, le grida disperate, la voce della nonna Pinako che la sgrida perché rimane imbambolata e letteralmente in lacrime alla vista del suo amico disteso sul lettino medico.

Razionalmente, spiega a se stessa che il tutto non potrà mai essere cancellato, anche se fa male. Commesso un gesto, si pagano le conseguenze delle proprie azioni. Bruciare la propria casa, diventare "cane dell'esercito", lasciare il proprio villaggio…

_Alphonse ed Edward…Edward, si dimenticherà per sempre di me ?_

Con violenza, e un pizzico di rabbia si augura che non esista al mondo nessuna pietra filosofale perché così lui potrà tornare da lei, anche solo per farsi riparare un'altra volta e poter essere minacciato di morte, o farsi portare qualche altro regalo

Stupida, stupida Winry Rockbell. Dovresti perdere tu un braccio o una gamba per provare come ci si sente.

Winry rimprovera se stessa e si vergogna, per essere così infantile. La "tempesta" dentro di lei si è manifestata, e ora, la maturità che la contraddistingue lascia posto alla "calma". Desidera rivedere il sorriso di Alphonse e poterlo abbracciare, e lasciare che Edward possa anche lui sorridere veramente, con il cuore leggero.

Loro andranno avanti per la loro strada e troveranno il modo per tornare come un tempo, per redimersi dal peccato che pensano di aver commesso. Lei, dal canto suo, può sostenerli e dividerli nel momento in cui vogliono litigare, aiutarli ad alzarsi e a credere ancora che c'è una possibilità per chi si macchia del crimine di aver infranto un tabù. E può anche imparare, ampliare le sue conoscenze, studiare e migliorare la sua arte, fare in modo che il braccio e la gamba di Ed possano essere leggeri e talmente funzionali da poter compiere chilometri e chilometri, sempre avanti. Quasi addirittura volare.

Si rimprovera ancora, Winry Rockbell, ma è una ragazza grintosa, e finisce di mettere in ordine il materiale con un nuovo spirito, sicuramente positivo. Edward non si è mosso di un millimetro dal divano di stoffa verde, Alphonse non è ancora rientrato da quello che era "un giro li attorno".

"Ehi Ed, non stai già dormendo, vero ?"

"No…" il tono di voce era leggermente seccato, ma non nei confronti della ragazza.

"Me ne sono resa conto soltanto poco fa…sei cresciuto più di quanto avessi immaginato". Era vero. E Winry non si riferiva solo ai centimetri scarsi del ragazzo.

"E' ovvio…"

"Questo significa che ben presto dovrai sostituire il braccio e la gamba…" pausa

"Perciò che ne dici di tornare con me a Resembool?"

"Mah…non lo so" Edward parve riflettere un attimo " No, è meglio di no per adesso"

"E perché ?".

Ancora silenzi, ancora pensieri negati. Non riesce a mascherare la delusione, ma non le importa poi molto di nasconderlo. Sente riaffiorare quel pensiero orribile, l'idea è davvero troppo terribile. Capisce la necessità di voler sbarazzarsi delle protesi, lei prova ad immaginare quale sofferenza possa comportare, ma…

"Vuoi a tutti i costi sbarazzarti degli auto-mail…vero ?".

Ma venire a patti con l'idea che la persona più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa possa davvero dimenticarsi di te è qualcosa di insopportabile. E Winry sente già le lacrime agli occhi. E anche Edward l'ha capito, perché si alza di scatto dalla sua posizione, allarmato.

"Io farò del mio meglio, te lo prometto. Studierò ancora di più fino a che non troverò il modo di eliminare il fastidio che ti da indossarli: perciò…perciò…"

"Senti Winry…ti capisco, ma…Noi rivogliamo i nostri corpi veri…E' questo che desideriamo prima di tutto".

Ed desidera che Winry possa capirlo. Winry piange, ma lo fa perché vuole liberarsi dell'inquietudine che si è impadronita di lei, e vuole mostrare di aver capito parola per parola, ma soprattutto che è l'affetto che prova per lui che la spinge a comportarsi così.

Lei si copre gli occhi con le mani, Edward la fissa in silenzio. Anche in quel modo, lui le sta comunicando qualcosa. Nel momento stesso in cui Alphonse entra nella camera da letto con aria allarmata (nonostante la sua armatura priva di espressione, è possibile capire cosa provi) i due non possono continuare il loro discorso e l'attenzione del maggiore dei fratelli è rivolta al minore, perché sa cosa vuol dire quel tono di voce, e Edward non ama perdere tempo (pericolo in arrivo).

Si alza in piedi, Winry Rockbell, e si asciuga le lacrime, senza vergognarsi di ciò che ha pensato e prova. Avrà ancora molto tempo per essere triste, litigare con il più cocciuto tra i suoi due amici, essere sgridata dalla nonna perché è sbadata e a volte dimentica di mettere delle viti e preparare torte di mele ad Alphonse, una volta che sarà tornato normale.

Edward è cresciuto di alcuni centimetri: dentro e fuori. Se la forza che ha dentro fosse tradotta in altezza, di sicuro sarebbe un gigante. Forse è giunto il momento, anche per lei, di crescere davvero. L'alchimia e la trasmutazione d'amore non ha posto le basi per un cambiamento che riguarda solo i suoi amici, ma anche qualcosa per lei.

Deve lasciare il conforto e la sicurezza con cui è cresciuta per muovere i passi in quella che è la vita, con lacrime e dolore, con povertà e fame, la guerra che attanaglia la gente comune e le città. E' arrivato il momento di crescere anche per Winry Rockbell. E di avere totale fiducia, anche se ci saranno momenti in cui la voglia di picchiare qualcuno o di urlare saranno tanti.

E' davvero giunto il momento di andare avanti.


End file.
